Chibiness
by Faegirl
Summary: Poor hikaris... I get to torture them by turning the yamis chibi! Yay! R&R!!
1. The Torture Begins

Fae: I know in the middle of quite a few fics. (posted and not) So let's get on with the show! Oh yeah, I've translated for those of you who can't speak chibienese.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
CRASH!! Fae rolled over in bed, not noticing the loud sound that should have woken her up. Another loud crash about five minutes later finally willed her out of her deep sleep. "Crystella, what in the world are you doing?" Fae yawned, walking to the lower level of the house. "Dear goddess. WHAT HAVE YOU HORRORS DONE TO OUR HOUSE????" she screamed, waking Yugi up.  
"Fae, calm down. What did they do to the house?" Yugi asked, also coming downstairs. Looking down, he noticed something. "Fae, we have a very big problem, or little, as the case may be. Look down."  
Fae did what she was told and screamed. "We need to call Ryou and Marik!" She ran to the phone, picked it up, and put it back down. "Let's surprise them instead," she said, grinning. Scooping up her chibitized yamis, she ran out the door, followed by her brother, and went to Ryou's house.  
"It's nice to see I'm not the only on having these problems. Come on in, and put them in the cardboard box I've set up for them," Ryou said politely. Noticing the looks of horror on their faces, he said, "Don't worry, I put air holes in it!"  
"Wyou ish ebil." (Ryou is evil) said a tiny voice from inside the sealed cardboard box. And after that, we got to see a chibi tomb robber tear down the box.  
"Kura-Chan!!!!!" Crystella squealed. She wriggled out of her hikari's arms and onto the floor. She promptly crawled over to him and glomped him. "I lub you!!" (I love you)  
"Stelly-chan. I can' breave!!" (Stelly-chan. I can't breathe) he wheezed. It was funny to see the tomb robber's face turn purple.  
"Oops." She let go, and he breathed. Fae put down the other little ones, as did Yugi. As they scrambled over, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it, then we can decide what we're going to do." Ryou told them, and got up to answer the door.  
"Help!" Marik yelled and ran into the house, releasing his yami from the death grip of doom. "I don't know what to do! He wasn't like that last night! He's destroying my house, so Isis kicked me out."  
"Join the club, Marik." Ryou said, and beckoned him inside. "Well, now that everyone is here, we can talk about what we need to do."  
"Well, we'll need clothes."  
"And toys."  
"And food."  
"Looks like we're off to the store!" Marik said, and the other three groaned. "Hey, I know! We can go to McDonald's for lunch!"  
At this statement, all the chibis screamed in delight, setting up the hikaris for the worst day of their lives. MUAHAHAHA!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! Fae: I don't own anything. Yeah, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Next time we get to send them to McDonald's and torture a certain friend of mine because she annoyed me. Later! 


	2. McDonald's

Fae: Once again I've translated for those of you who can't speak chibienese.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"Looks like we're off to the store!" Marik said, and the other three groaned. "Hey, I know! We can go to McDonald's for lunch!"  
At this statement, all the chibis screamed in delight, setting up the hikaris for the worst day of their lives. MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~This Time~  
  
"Well, here it is." Fae said. The chibi yamis squealed with delight again, trying to squirm out of their hikari's arms.  
"Yami! Get back here!" Yugi cried, Yami had jumped out of his arms, and was running around the group in circles. Shaking his head, Ryou picked him up. Bad idea. The tomb robber and pharaoh were at each other's throats (literally). They were trying to choke each other!  
"Yugi! Take Yami and let's go! I need to put these things down!" Fae said, gesturing toward the squirming chibis in her arms.  
Yugi grabbed Yami, and Marik lead the way inside. Another bad idea. Marik wouldn't put Malik down as soon as they had gotten in, so Malik bit him. "OWW! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE *Egyptian cussing*!!!!!! MAY YOUR SOUL BE EATEN!"  
"Marik! Be nice!" Fae hissed as they walked into the party room. She let the chibis go, and smacked Marik as hard possible, causing him to let go of Malik and go flying across the room.  
"Oww." Marik said, choosing not to touch the enormous red mark on the side of his face, shaped like a handprint, no less.  
"Et's o innoo da ay pace!" (Let's go into the play place) Crystella squeaked. Some more squeaking in agreement was heard.  
"CHARD!!!!!" (Charge) Miadotta screamed. She ran up to the play place, followed by everyone else. They ran inside, to the ball pit, of course.  
Miadotta threw a ball at Crystella, who threw one at her brother Yami, who threw one at his cousin Malik, who threw one at Lianne, who threw one at Dianna. It continued like this for half an hour, but the throws getting more deadly. Malik ended up with a black eye because he decided to hit on Dianna. Dianna decked him.  
"Hey, look, it'd Ronald McDonald!" Ryou yelled to the chibis, hoping to stop them from killing each other. It worked. The little one all scrambled out of the ball pit and waited for Ronald (my friend Brittney dressed up as a clown) to come out.  
Two minutes later, our friend Ronald came out. And was promptly trampled upon. Bakura farted on her head after she had been brought to the ground by the chibis. Fae had collapsed from laughing so hard; she was now rolling around on the floor. Yugi was doing something much to the same effect as Fae, but was sitting on a chair. Ryou had fallen off of his chair when Bakura farted on Brittney's face. Marik was in the bathroom, missing all the excitement.  
"Help me!!!" Brittney screamed, getting up. She was still covered in chibis; they hadn't let go. She pulled all the chibis off her, and ran out the door, still looking like Ronald.  
"Well, we'll get some food, and then head to the mall for clothes and toys." Fae told them. Reaching the counter, she said, "We need 4 chicken nugget happy meals, 3 hamburger happy meals, 1 chicken nugget meal; super size, and 3 cheeseburger meals."  
"We're getting enough food to feed an army, Fae! How are you gonna pay for all this?"  
"Me, no, Marik dear. You, yes."  
"Why me? Why in the name of Ra must I be Tortured?"  
"Because you decided to complain. Now pay up."  
Marik handed over the money, and went to find a place to sit. The others followed him, (including the chibis) and Fae got the privilege of getting the food. She sat down, dished out the food, and ate. The meal was fairly uneventful, except for the fact that Marik should get that ketchup out of his hair.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Fae: Hehehe.. Sorry Brittney, I had to. I own nothing. Well, this should be fun. And it is longer! Thank you to my one reviewer, Red Roses, and my friend Avalonian Witch for reading my fic! 


	3. Marik is a redhead?

Fae: Sorry I took so long to update! I'm sorry to the people that like this fic for making them sit and wait for so long. You're all so great! Oh yeah, I don't own anything.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
~Last Time~  
  
Marik handed over the money, and went to find a place to sit. The others followed him, (including the chibis) and Fae got the privilege of getting the food. She sat down, dished out the food, and ate. The meal was fairly uneventful, except for the fact that Marik should get that ketchup out of his hair.  
  
~This Time~  
  
"What store should we go to?" Yugi asked. They still needed clothes, toys, food. . . Things like that. The chibis squirmed, as they were now being held again, after coming out of McDonald's.  
"Well, I need a shower before we do anything else." Marik said, pointing to his hair. Fae laughed at it, since it was now red.  
"But you look cute as a redhead, Marik!" Fae squealed. She was good at making people believe her, somehow.  
"Let's go to the mall, then Wal-Mart, Kmart, Toys-R-Us, and a few grocery stores. That should cover it." Ryou said, with his cute accent.  
All of a sudden, Crystella remembered she had her dagger with her. She grabbed it, and poked Fae with it. Fae dropped Crystella, and all the others, cursing loudly in Egyptian, and glared at them. That was when the rest of the chibis got the same idea. Grabbing their items, they poked their hikaris with them.  
"WUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!" (Run) Crystella squeaked loudly. They all ran for it, they're annoyed hikaris chasing them.  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" Fae screeched after them. They ran even faster, and none of them could catch up with the chibis now. "They're going to give me a heart attack." Fae said, grasping her heart, and sinking to her knees.  
Patting her comfortingly on the back, Yugi smiled and said, "I think already have. We're going to have to call the lost children hotline."  
"Yugi, how are we supposed to explain 7 children missing?" Marik asked. He really did look good with red hair. I'll make him dye it sometime.  
"Um, never mind then. We'll just look for them."  
"Fine. Onward!" Marik said, and started going forward. Fae got up and followed him. Seeing a flash of red hair behind a tree, she ran towards it. She twisted around the tree so fast the Crystella didn't even have time to run.  
"I got you, you little she-devil. Now, take me to the other chibis!" Fae said, grabbing Crystella's hand.  
"No!" Crystella yelled.  
"NOW!" ordered Fae, and Crystella listened. She said something in chibienese that even I don't know, and they all came out. Running to their hikaris, they all got scooped up and taken down the street to Yugi and Fae's house.  
"Everyone get in the car, I'll drive!" Yugi told them all. They all got in, holding they're chibis, and buckled up.  
"IT'S DE APOCWOIPSE!!! LUGI'S WIVING!!" (It's the apocalypse! Yugi's driving!) Bakura yelled to the chibis, and they all screamed at once. This was going to be a loooong ride.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Fae: Sorry it was kinda short. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks in advance to my reviewers, if any. Oh, and flame away. I don't care. You'll just be tortured in here, like Brittney in the last chapter. 


	4. Why The Barbies?

Fae: I'm going to reward you all for being so great, by giving you the next chapter!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"IT'S DE APOCWOIPSE!!! LUGI'S WIVING!!" (It's the apocalypse! Yugi's driving!) Bakura yelled to the chibis, and they all screamed at once. This was going to be a loooong ride.  
  
~This Time~  
  
"Bakura, be quiet. We're going to the toy store, now calm down." Ryou told Bakura. Fae just looked at him, and shook her head. Ryou looked at her, and closed his eyes. 'What have I done.' he thought.  
"TOY STORE TOY STORE TOY STORE!" the chibis chanted, bouncing up and down in unison.  
"Here we are." Yugi said, pulling into a parking space in a large parking lot. One by one they all got out. Fae attempted to smuggle out her frying pan and take it with her, but Yugi stopped her. "You can't knock out the chibis."  
"Aww. Why not?" Fae asked. Yugi just gave her THE LOOK and she regretfully put down her frying pan.  
After all the 'adults' got out of the van, next came the childrens. Yami hopped out first, followed by Dianna. She clung to him while we were waiting for the others. Then there was Bakura and Crystella. Next, out jumped Lianne and Malik. Then, if there was anyone else in there, they jumped out too (I keep such good track of everyone, don't I?).  
Ryou sighed, and took Bakura's hand, who took Crystella's hand, who took Yami's hand, who took Dianna's hand, who took Miadotta's hand, who took Fae's hand, who took Yugi's hand, who took Marik's hand, who took Malik's hand, who Lianne's hand. Am I missing anyone?  
And, skipping across the street, the chibis dragged everyone else the entire way. Literally.  
Once inside, the hikaris grabbed their yamis, so that they couldn't run off. "Okay, let's make a plan. Who is going to cover what parts of the store?" Fae suggested.  
"I'll get the video game side," Yugi offered.  
"And I'll have the toys and games." the redheaded Marik said.  
"I'll get the arts and crafts section," Ryou piped up.  
"That leaves me to the. (dun dun dun) Barbie section." Fae said reluctantly. She gulped, and closed her eyes. "I will not suffer traumatic experiences from Barbies." she chanted.  
"Ready, set, GO!" Yugi said, and they all split up, the chibis following the correct 'baby-sitter'.  
I love torturing them.. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Fae: I know it was short, but I wanted to leave a cliffy. I'll get to work on the next Chappie soon, so R&R!!! 


End file.
